Chaos Jenny: The Beginning of The End (MLaaTR Rebooted episode)
Chaos Jenny: The Beginning of The End is the first in the Chaos Jenny miniseries of MLaaTR: Re-booted. Plot After Jenny puts a mysterious gem inside her, she turns evil and begins to speak in an Inverted Mexican accent, she also plans to take down the American-related states excluding Mexico. A new hero appears from another dimension. Full Story The episode begins with an anime like intro composed by Japanese singer Yui (This intro appears in every Chaos Jenny episode). The episode starts in space, where a comet approaches earth with diamonds on it when it nearly reaches earth, it burns up causing the rock to explode, the diamonds separate from each other after the rock explosion into all the Seven continents. In Tremorton, Jenny is seen walking around the park until she finds a "strange diamond" on the grass, she puts it inside her and comes home to ask her mom to investigate it, Nora explains that she can't right now, Jenny feels sad when she tells her that she had an ex-husband once, when she goes back to her room crying, while in her room, her stomach starts to feel like it's burning, then, the crystal inside her hits her computer chip and she begins to transform, when she is nearly complete, a beam of red light appears in front of her chest, and after 2 seconds of the light beam, a large laser beam breaks through the roof. Nora notices this and enters her room only to find Jenny missing, she goes downstairs to watch the news, only to find that on the news, Tremorton is being attacked by "A mysterious robot who bears a close resemblance to XJ-9, our hero." Nora believes it's her, but when she goes outside, she finds Jenny, only to find her say that she doesn't go by the name XJ-9 anymore in a G-Major like version of a Mexican teen accent, when she tells Nora that her new name is Chaos Jenny, her shadow is revealed to be an evil red version of herself, saying that today is America's downfall. Nora tries all she can with her science but fails since Chaos Jenny's weapon-proof, she gets help from Brad & Tuck, they use water guns, only to find that she is water-proof also, after Brad, Tuck and Nora tire out, she tells them "Good night forever, fools!" Before her laser beam strikes the gang, it is blocked my a mysterious Mexican time machine, she ignores it & starts the laser beam again, it powers up, before it finishes a mysterious figure comes out and slices her arm where the laser was powering up. When Wakeman pulls out her Teleportation Ray, which is defense-proof, she plans to send Chaos Jenny to the Sun, only for her to not notice that her arm switched the teleport to Mexico, when the teleportation occurs, Brad thanks Nora, while Tucker is scared for no reason, Brad starts dancing to I'm Alright by Kenny Loggins, but Brad pauses to find what Tuck's scared about, only to find Manny Rivera in his El Tigre suit, he turns around asking Wakeman if she is Nora Wakeman, Wakeman agrees, then El Tigre finally notices that he's in the right place, he tells her about the prophecy he found, saying that "In another dimension, a hero will be cursed by a Meximond and only her family and friends can stop her." Nora agrees about the prophecy, and says that El Tigre must team up with Jenny's friends and past sisters to stop Chaos Jenny, and free Jenny from the curse of the Meximond she found, the episode ends with anime-like end credits with the instrumental version of the opening theme, (also premieres in all Chaos Jenny episodes). Trivia * Meximond is pronounced (Meh hi mand). * This is the first Season 2 episode to premiere on Nickelodeon, Nicktoons, & MTNick TV. Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:Nickelodeon Category:2010s